


You Make Me Feel Like Home

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric, the chanlix is very platonic, the others are there in spirit or mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Felix is homesick and goes to Chan.





	You Make Me Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first ever Stray Kids fic is here uwu i hope you like it!!
> 
> Also?? This was supposed to be like "everyone loves felix" but idk what happened because now it's just CHANLIX
> 
> (For those who have actually read my other fics before, yes, I have changed my username, it used to be b*mbam1a!)

Felix had been missing home a lot the past few days. Home as in _Australia_ and his family. It wasn’t that he didn’t consider Seoul his home, it was his home as well but so was Sydney. He wasn’t sure why the homesickness suddenly seemed to be drowning him, he had gotten homesick before, obviously, but now it was something he didn’t seem to be able to get over. He just felt hollow and sad. And the loneliness was something he hadn’t felt this strongly before. The feeling had really struck him this time, he couldn’t help thinking how he actually was _alone_. He had _nothing_ in Seoul, his family lived in Sydney and his old friends did too. Felix obviously knew he wasn’t actually alone, he did have the other members, they were his best friends now and he loved them, but still he couldn’t help feeling lonely. It also felt scary, how he was in a big city, in a big country, all alone. His lack of Korean skills didn’t help either, sure he had gotten better and could speak fluently but there was a lot he still didn’t know and the thought of not understanding what someone said was scary.

He wasn’t physically alone most of the time, there were nine of them after all so it was hard to have any alone time, actually. That, and their schedules, didn’t let Felix dwell on his feelings too much. He was happy being with his members, he had fun, but still there was that empty feeling inside him and he couldn’t get as easily excited as usually. Not being able to dwell on his feelings wasn’t always a good thing though, it also meant Felix couldn’t figure them out or find a way to get over his homesickness.

“Stray Kids on standby!” was what brought Felix out of his thoughts. He got up to follow the others out of the dressing room, they were at a music show and it seemed like it was their turn to perform next. Chan put his arm around Felix and Felix missed the concerned look he shared with Minho.

Chan had noticed Felix’s mood and so had a few other members, Chan had talked about it with Hyunjin, Changbin and Minho. None of them knew what was up with Felix, he was not himself, he was quieter and less cheerful. He looked like there was something bothering him, though they couldn’t be sure because most of the time he looked fine. He just spoke less and seemed to space out a lot. They hadn’t confronted him, they didn’t know how, and the right time didn’t seem to come either. Chan was starting to feel like he really should talk to Felix though, he himself felt sad seeing Felix so down. He’d just do it once they were home, it wouldn’t take too long anymore since the music show was their last schedule for the day. Chan squeezed Felix’s shoulder before letting go, Felix looked at him and smiled softly.

-

On their way home Chan kept eyeing Felix, he was on his phone the whole way, looking up every once in a while but not participating in the conversation the others were having. Hyunjin and Minho were talking about ordering chicken once they were home, while Chan was just looking at Felix, trying to figure out what was upsetting him and how to approach Felix. Chan was startled when Felix suddenly looked up and caught him staring, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked and Chan shook his head.

“No reason… What are you doing?” he answered, curious to know why Felix was so glued to his phone. Felix glanced down to his phone and then back to Chan.

“Just texting,” he said. 

“Oh, okay.” Chan frowned when Felix looked away. Felix didn’t seem to be lying but there was something odd in his answer. Chan just tried to push out the thought, maybe it was nothing? And even if it was something, he’d probably figure it out once they talked. They’d soon be home and once they had showered and eaten, Chan would confront Felix.

But it turned out that Chan didn’t get to talk to him. After showering they ordered food and somehow all nine of them ended up watching some movie on the TV. Chan didn’t feel like it was right to bring out the topic in front of everyone or just pull Felix away from them to talk. Hours later, by the time they started retreating to bed, Chan had completely forgotten to talk to Felix. He only realized it once he was lying in bed, it was really late and he didn’t want to go bother Felix anymore, he could already be asleep anyway.

 

Felix wasn’t, but Chan couldn’t know that. He was lying in his bed, Woojin, Minho and Jeongin were already asleep. Minho was mumbling something in his sleep, at first Felix had thought Minho was awake and talking to him but turned out he was, indeed, sleep talking. Once Minho shut up again it was too quiet. Felix laid there for a while until he took his phone and pulled up the chat with his mom. He had been texting his mom on the way home, complaining how much he missed them. Re-reading the conversation made him tear up, he really wished he could hug his mom right now. She had just told him how much she missed him too and suggested Felix talked with Chan, he was the closest Australian to Felix right now after all. Felix was considering it, Chan was a great person to talk to and Felix trusted him a lot. He felt the easiest talking to Chan because sometimes Felix just didn’t find the right words in Korean and he could always speak English to Chan and he understood perfectly. But Felix didn’t want to bother Chan with his insignificant problems.

Scrolling through some old photos of him and his family made Felix cry even more, he sniffled quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. He was so sad, so _lonely_ , he just wanted to go home. Felix’s heart jumped when Minho suddenly started speaking, and he almost laughed when he realized that it was the same nonsense again. Felix listened to Minho’s voice and wiped the tears away, hearing Minho’s weird babbling comforted him a little, which felt a little odd. Once it got quiet again, Felix just couldn’t stand lying in his bed anymore. He kind of wanted to climb into Minho’s bed, just to have _someone_ next to him, to feel safe and not so alone. But he knew who he actually wanted to cuddle, and it wasn’t Minho. (Though he did love cuddling him as well.)

Felix got up quickly and quietly. He tiptoed out of the room and towards Chan and Changbin’s room. He kind of hoped Chan was still awake, because he could be and Felix didn’t want to wake him up. Turned out the luck was not on his side and Chan was fast asleep, and so was Changbin. Felix just stood in their room, he had closed the door behind him already. He didn’t know whether he should just go back to his own bed or climb into Chan’s, most likely waking him up. The thought of going back to his own room, the thought of being alone just made him anxious. He wanted to go _home_ and right now Chan felt like the closest to home he could get. So, Felix walked towards Chan’s bed, carefully since it was dark and he couldn’t really see a thing. 

Fortunately, Chan seemed to be sleeping against the wall so Felix could squeeze himself next to him. Felix pulled the blanket over him and the warmth already felt comforting, the feeling of having someone next to him was comforting. Felix was already pressed against Chan but he cuddled even closer, and that was when Chan woke up.

“Hmh?” Chan mumbled, and Felix stopped breathing when Chan threw his hand over him. Felix’s eyes were now used to the dark and he could somewhat see Chan’s face, he was blinking his eyes, looking groggy. 

“Chan,” Felix said quietly. 

“Felix?” Chan said, sounding a little surprised. “What’s wrong?” he asked in English, he was now more awake. The question itself made Felix tear up again. He breathed heavily, trying not to cry.

“I-I don’t know… I mean, I know but… But it’s stupid, maybe?” Felix stammered and Chan hugged him more against his chest. Felix choked on a sob. 

“Hey, take a deep breath,” Chan said and Felix did as told. “Good, now, talk to me,” Chan encouraged.

“I’m just… Terribly homesick. And I feel so alone,” Felix whispered quietly. 

“That’s been bothering you?” Chan asked and Felix nodded, he didn’t know Chan had noticed.

“I miss home so much, I miss my family and I feel like I’m all alone here, like I have nothing. But that’s stupid because I do have all of you but… I just feel so lonely,” Felix spoke, more tears wetting his cheeks. He was thinking of his mom again, his sisters and dad, the warmth of Australia and the sun. He missed the familiarity. He _knew_ Sydney, he didn’t know Seoul, at least not that well.

“It’s not stupid, Felix, everything you feel is valid. It’s normal to get homesick, and I understand why you feel lonely even if you have us, I know what it feels like. I used to feel like that too,” Chan spoke and Felix sobbed.

“Just remember that you really do have us, we’re always here for you and you can talk to us,” Chan continued. Felix started crying even harder, hiding his face on Chan’s chest. The fact that Chan really understood him and was there for him mattered so much. Chan hugged him tightly as Felix just cried.

“Thank you… I’m so happy I have you, you make me feel like home,” Felix choked between his sniffles. 

“Oh, Lix, I’m happy to have you too,” Chan whispered and rubbed his back. They just laid there, Chan was squeezing Felix tight, trying to comfort him as he cried.

“Your Australian accent really does it,” Felix whispered after a while, and Chan snorted, a little too loudly probably. Felix was trying to lighten the mood but at the same time he wasn’t joking. 

“Go to sleep, it’s late.” 

 

It didn’t take long until Felix’s breathing became steady, he had fallen asleep right in Chan’s arms. Chan didn’t want Felix to feel lonely and he was glad Felix had woken him up, although it probably wasn’t 100% intentional. He truly was happy they had each other, they could relate to each other a lot which made them really close. And at times like these, they could understand each other. 

“Felix?” Changbin suddenly said and it startled Chan, he hadn’t noticed Changbin had woken up as well. It was quiet for a moment, Chan was making sure Felix really was asleep and wasn’t going to answer.

“He’s asleep,” Chan said and Changbin hummed.

“Is he okay? He was crying…”

“I think so, he’s homesick,” Chan explained.

“Oh, right. I didn’t quite catch what you were talking about, all the whispering and English, you know,” Changbin said and Chan hummed. 

-

When Chan woke up in the morning, Felix was still sleeping. Chan rubbed his face and looked around, Changbin was sitting on his bed, still in his pajamas. He looked up from his phone when he heard Chan shifting in his bed.

“Slept well?” Changbin asked and Chan nodded.

“What time is it?” 

“Only eight o’clock, what time do we have to go to the salon?” 

“At ten,” Chan said and yawned. Their only schedule for the day was a fansign, they didn’t even have practice, which was unusual. Chan sat up, trying not to wake Felix up in the process, and took his phone. It was quiet in the room as Felix slept and the other two were just scrolling on their phones, their peace and quiet was disturbed only a few minutes later though. 

Chan dropped his phone and Changbin yelped when the door was suddenly opened by so much force it slammed against the wall. The noise seemed to scare Felix as well since he flinched harshly, even Chan felt it, and blinked his eyes rapidly. 

“What the- “

“Have you seen… Felix?” Minho said and spotted Felix on the bed.

“Yeah?” Felix croaked, he cleared his throat.

“We just couldn’t find you and were wondering where you had gone,” Minho shrugged and walked to sit on Changbin’s bed. 

“Are you okay?” Minho then asked and looked at Felix with narrow eyes.

“I’m good,” Felix yawned. “You were sleep talking last night, by the way, it sounded funny,” Felix giggled, suddenly remembering Minho’s nonsense babbling. Changbin snorted as Minho spluttered.

“Is that why you came to sleep here?” 

“Not really, your babbling was comforting actually,” Felix said. “I’ve just been a little homesick lately so I came to Chan,” Felix explained quietly and Minho nodded. 

“Understandable.”

-

Felix was in much better spirits during the day, he was feeling lot better and talking with Chan really seemed to have helped. Just letting his feelings out felt so relieving. Of course, he would always be missing his family, most likely he would get homesick again and feel lonely, but he now knew he really should just talk to someone about it and not bottle it all inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments! :D


End file.
